List of notable Kone Destination elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Kone Destination (formerly Kone Polaris) Australia New South Wales *Centrium Chatswood, Sydney *Telstra Plaza, Sydney (modernization of EPL Kone elevators) *AON House - Maritime Trade Towers, Sydney (modernization of Johns Perry (mod Schindler) elevators) *44 Market St, Sydney South Australia *ANZ House, Adelaide *Reserve Bank Building, Adelaide *City Central Tower 8, Adelaide *Piper Alderman Tower, Adelaide Queensland *King George Central, 145 Ann St, Brisbane *Central Plaza 1, Brisbane (modernization of EPL Kone elevators) *Riverside Centre, Brisbane *180 Brisbane, 180 Ann St, Brisbane Victoria *Collins Square, Melbourne *171 Collins St, Melbourne *Melbourne Central Tower, Melbourne *Prima Pearl Apartments, Melbourne Western Australia * Exchange Tower, Perth Canada * 55 Bloor St W., Toronto, ON *999 W Hastings St., Vancouver, BC (hybrid configuration) *Marine Gateway Office Tower, Vancouver, BC *Metrotower III, Burnaby, BC *Vancity Centre, Vancouver, BC (modernization) Indonesia *Lippo Kuningan, Jakarta (2013) *MNC Finance Center, Jakarta (2014) *Muamalat Tower, Jakarta *GKM Green Tower, Jakarta (2013) *Menara Sentraya, Jakarta (2014) *Metropolitan Tower, Jakarta (2014) *Noble House, Jakarta *Wisma Mulia 1, Jakarta (2017, modernization of 1997 Kone TMS 9000 elevators) *Graha CIMB Niaga, Jakarta (2018-2019, modernization of 1993 Toshiba elevators) *District 8, Jakarta (2018) *Sopodel Office Tower + Lifestyle, Jakarta (2017) *Indonesia1, Jakarta (under construction) *Menara Pertiwi, Jakarta (2016) Russia *Imperia Tower, Moscow *Capital City Multifunctional Complex, Moscow *Naberezhnaya Tower, Moscow *Bol'shevik Business Center, Moscow *Neva Towers, Moscow (under construction, to be completed in 2020) *Savёlovsky Living Complex - Coltrane Tower, Moscow Singapore * South Beach Tower (hybrid configuration) *JEM (Office tower) *ALICE @ Mediapolis (hybrid configuration) *80 Robinson Road (hybrid configuration) *SBF Centre (hybrid configuration) Sweden *Hötorgshus 3 and 4, Stockholm (modernized from Asea Graham elevators) *Hötorgsskrapan, Stockholm *Kungsbron 2, Stockholm *Kistagången 26, Kista, Stockholm *Östra Järnvägsgatan 27, Stockholm *Stjärntorget 1, Solna Thailand * Athenee Tower, Bangkok (2008) *Gaysorn Tower, Bangkok (2017) *TELA Thonglor, Bangkok (2018-2019) United States *140 New Montgomery Office Tower, San Fransisco, CA (modernized from Otis Autotronic elevators) *DoubleTree by Hilton San Diego - Mission Valley, San Diego, CA (modernized from U.S. Elevator Corp. elevators) *Sempra Energy Building, San Diego, CA *Centene Plaza, Clayton, MO *Kansas City Marriott Downtown, Kansas City, MO (modernized from Montgomery elevators) *DaVita World Building, Denver, CO *Manhattan Mall, New York City, NY *Aloft Boston Seaport, Boston, MA *2445 Technology Forest Boulevard, Woodlands, TX *Tennessee Tower, Nashville, TN *Hotel EMC2, Chicago, IL *The Watergate Hotel, Washington DC (hybrid with KSS 570 fixtures) *Newport Gateway Towers, Irvine, CA Other countries *Oxygène Tower, Lyon, France *Tour First, Courbevoie/La Défense, Paris, France *Azrieli Center Holon, Holon, Israel *The Ritz-Carlton Herzliya, Herzliya, Israel *Erasmus Medical Center, Rotterdam, Netherlands *Sky Tower, Auckland, New Zealand *Skyper, Frankfurt, Germany *FTLife Tower, Kowloon Bay, Kowloon, Hong Kong (2018)First Kone Destination system installed in Hong Kong, China.繼日立於香港裝設「目的地樓層預約系統(FIBEE)」後，通力最近也於新落成的九龍灣富通中心裝設「通力智能選層系統(KONE Destination)」，其設計為純黑色的格調，給予乘客沉穩的感覺。 (Facebook page: hkelev.com)近期落成的商廈均主打智能、時尚及可持續發展等元素。而剛落成的富通中心 (FTLife Tower) 便是其中的佼佼者。通力為滿足客戶追求卓越的訴求，提供了先進的智能選層系統 (KONE Destination)，美觀時尚且易於使用的觸控式操作屏幕，除了提升大廈的時尚觀感外，配合通力MiniSpace™ 小型機房及MonoSpace® 無機房升降機，更能充份為租戶提供高效、安全且舒適的乘坐體驗。, Facebook page: KONE Hong Kong. *K11 ATELIER King's Road, Quarry Bay, Hong Kong (2019, integrated with the entrance gate) Notes and references